


Zuka Zama

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Toto is sick, Susie becomes the head of Mercedes and Lewis and Nico play nursemaid.





	Zuka Zama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> So a bit of fluff for my friend who's not feeling too well <3 
> 
> Zuka Zama is Swahili for "Pop up, Dive in."

No. You’re not leaving that bed.” Susie shakes her head firmly and gently pushes Toto to lie back down on the bed, wrapping the covers around him.

“I’m fine.” He says around a hacking cough.

“Fine my ass. You’re staying in bed.” Susie says sternly, glaring at him.

Toto had come down with a cold a few days ago and had been entirely miserable. It had still not cleared up and it was a race weekend. Susie was concerned about him and wanted him to rest.

“But Lewis and Nico.” He says, sneezing loudly. “I need to make sure they don’t kill each other.”

“I’ll deal with them.” Susie nods. “You just rest.”

“But I’m needed!” He sniffs, looking sad.

“You’re need to rest and get well.” Susie says softly, running a hand through his hair. “I promise you I will look after the kids.”

Toto snorts. “They’re not kids.”

“They act like kids.” She replies. She looks at him, her eyes pleading. “Please, let me take care of the team and you get some rest.”

Toto looks at her for a moment and then nods. “Fine.”

Susie beams at him and kisses his head. “I’ll get you some more tissues and some lucozade.”

He nods and settles back as she leaves the room.

It couldn’t go too badly, could it?

* * *

Susie makes her way down to the Paddock in a crisp shirt and black trousers, she holds most of Toto’s notes and documents in her hands and she strides businesslike to Mercedes.

Niki is surprised to see her and he raises an eyebrow. “Where’s Toto?”

“He’s sick with the flu, so I’m covering.” Susie nods as she settles down in Toto’s chair in his office, casually spinning the chair around.

“Right, so you know we have a few meetings today?” Niki asks.

Susie taps the stack of notes besides her. “Yep. I already know what I’m doing today.”

“Very efficient. Usually I have to prompt Toto to remember what he’s doing.” Niki snorts and Susie chuckles.

“And that’s why I wear the trousers.” She winks at him and takes out some notes from the pile before standing up. “Right, shall we?”

Niki nods and leads her down the corridor and to the meeting room.

* * *

The meeting goes well, Susie being an efficient communicator and even Lewis and Nico quieten down when she sends a glare their way.

Niki is certainly impressed and as they walk out he comes over to her.

“So…fancy a job?” He grins.

Susie smiles. “I’m that good, huh?”

“I’ve never seen Lewis and Nico so quiet.” He admits.

“I have my ways.” She replies.

“You certainly do.” Niki nods.

* * *

During qualifying, Susie is brilliant.

Using her driving knowledge she manages to get a front row lockout for the team, the first in a few races.

When she comes home, she’s buzzing.

Toto is sat downstairs coughing badly, he glances up when she enters.

“Well done.” He says softly, his voice strained from coughing.

Susie’s face shows concern and she settles next to him, pulling him into her arms.

Toto cuddles into her miserably. “I am proud of you, you know.”

“I know, but now I’m worried about you.” Susie says gently.

“I’m fine.” He says softly, coughing again.

“No you’re not.” She replies. She smooths his hair. “Promise me you’ll go to the doctor on Monday?”

“I promise.” He replies tiredly, snuggling into her.

She kisses his head, frowning at how hot he is.

Toto ends up falling asleep on her and Susie feels bad when she has to wake him to get him to bed.

That night she cuddles around him, feeling worried.

* * *

The next day her worry for Toto is clear, she’s distracted and distant.

Lewis and Nico are so worried they actually decide to act like teammates for once and after the race meet up. 

“I have a plan.” Nico says softly.

“What is it?” Lewis asks, frowning.

“We bring Toto soup and help Susie look after him.” He grins.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Lewis nods. “But you’re forgetting we cannot cook.”

“I’ll get some from hospitality.” Nico answers.

“Okay. So we bring him soup. What else?” Lewis asks.

“Bring a movie and some blankets.” Nico replies.

Lewis smiles. “Movie night?”

“Movie night.” Nico grins.

* * *

Susie is just handing Toto some hot honey and lemonade that evening when there’s a knock on the door.

She quickly gets up and opens the door, blinking when she sees Nico and Lewis. “Uh yes?”

“We’ve brought soup for Toto.” Nico says gently.

“And I’ve brought The Lion King and blankets.” Lewis beams and holds them out.

“Uh, thank you. Come in.” She smiles and lets in the two drivers.

The two of them make their way into the living room and smile at Toto.

“What are you two doing here?” Toto asks, surprised.

“We came to see how you were and to look after you.” Nico says with a smile.

“I’ve got The Lion King!” Lewis announces.

“Oh, thank you. That’s kind.” Toto smiles. “I’m guessing you boys want a movie night with us?”

The two drivers nod and Toto grins.

“Well then, Nico if that’s soup go ahead and dish up a few bowls and Lewis, lets make a blanket fort.” Toto grins.

Everyone gets to work and soon Susie is snuggled into Toto’s side with Lewis and Nico on either side of them, eating soup and snuggling under a mound of blankets in the fort.

“Why don’t you do this to Roscoe?” Nico asks as they watch Rafiki hold up the baby Simba.

“Seriously?” Lewis snorts.

“Stand on the Mercedes and hold him up.” Nico grins at him.

“No one is standing on the car.” Toto replies.

“Oh come on Toto, where’s your Zuka Zama?” Nico grins.

At the puzzled looks he was given, Nico sighs. “Okay, yes. I’ve been watching The Lion Guard with Alaïa.”

Lewis snorts. “I thought I heard you in the garage humming one of those songs.”

At Nico’s look, Lewis clarifies. “My Godson loves it.”

Nico nods and turns his attention back to the film.

Toto leans over to Susie. “What the hell is The Lion Guard?”

Susie shrugs and gently places her hand on her tummy. “I don’t know, but I know for sure the little one might like to watch it.”

Toto’s eyes soften. “Okay, when I’m better we are going to the baby aisle of the Disney Store.”

Susie grins at him happily.

The rest of the evening is passed with watching the movie, enthusiastically singing along to Hakuna Matata and eating the delicious soup.

And slowly but surely, Toto starts to feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed.
> 
> Sorry for the amount of The Lion King. But it's mighty fun to imagine Nico singing Zuka Zama in the garage. XD


End file.
